Diary
by Elli Cole
Summary: Hermione doesn't know Draco reads her diary. Shh... its our little secret.
1. Green and Silver

**Author's Notes: Hey! It's me! Niahannie! Hehehe, this was inspired by the song Diary by Alicia Keys. I love that song, don't you? Well, I hope you like this too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plushie of Draco. holds up plushie**

**Note: Hey! I'm sorry if the lyrics are wrong. This site is so wrong! ;)**

**-#-**

**Chapter 1: Green and Silver **

**-#-**

_Lay your head on my pillow_

_Here you can be yourself_

_No one has to know what you are feeling_

_No one but me and you_

As I rested my head on my pillow, thoughts of a certain boy kept plaguing my head. His eyes, a spectacular shade of silver. His lips, as soft as silk. His hair that billows in the slight ruffle of breeze. His face held such superiority and aristocratic features.

Every girls dream boy.

'And all he thinks of me is an inferior little muggle-born witch.'

A girl in her teenage years lay asleep dreaming of dragons in colors of green and silver. Sweating as she calls the name of her prince in her dream. Reaching out as if touching the source of her calmness and the one that will make her feel safe. Opening her eyes, she suddenly sat upright and sweat rushed down her pale cheeks.

He was the boy that made her lose control whenever she felt angry or frustrated. He was the anxiety atop of everything else. The cherry on her ice cream. He was the sweetness of every cake she bites. He was also the sour part of the sushi she ate when her mom 'accidentally' switched the pizza box with a rice box. She laughed at the memory. She couldn't stop gagging after that night whenever she sees rice cakes and sushi's. He was her wish, dream and reality. _My..._

"_Draco..._"

_I feel such a connection_

_Even when you're far away_

_Ooh baby if there's anything that you fear_

_Come forth and call 4894608_

_And I'll be here_

Closing her eyes again with a smile playing on her lips, she dreamt of the boy she longed for. The boy that made her feel giddy and happy just by looking at him. The boy who looks at her with malice and disgust. The one who despised her for all she was.

She opened her eyes in disbelief. "What was I thinking?"

-#-

_I won't tell your secrets_

_Your secrets are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets_

_Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

"Dear Diary," the girl had long wavy hair not like the bushy she had before. Brown eyes that sparkled as she wrote the next words at her notebook. "I had once again dreamt of him."

She stopped. She looked at the mirror at the side of her bed and saw her face looking back at her with sorrow. "But I also thought of how he will never give me a second glance that holds attraction like he does with the other girls."

She had grown quite wonderfully. Her body filled up at the right curves and places. She was beautiful and attractive, _not like I wasn't before, _she added as a thought. She held such maturity yet childishness that guys find adorable.

_And only we know what we talked about baby_

_Don't know how you can be driven me so crazy boy_

_Baby when you're in town_

_Why don't you come around, boy_

_Be the loyalty need_

_You can trust me, boy_

"Though," she giggled. "I found a guy that looks exactly like him." She stared at the scenery outside her window. Birds flew up in the air, chirping as they went by. She sighed, "although he will never be him."

"Oh," she added excitedly. "Have I mentioned that I'm Head girl?"

She stopped writing as she heard footsteps right outside her room. A knock came at her door. "Hermione dear, you'll miss the train if you don't hurry up."

Hermione closed her diary and with one swift click, it was locked. "I'm coming, mom!" she swayed her feet at the foot of the bed and stood up.

"I wonder who the Head Boy will be..."

_I wont tell your secrets_

_Your secrets are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets_

_Just think of me as the pages of your diary_

**-#-**

**Well, what do you think? Is it good enough to continue? I'm sorry if this doesn't have any 'action' but it is only the first chapter and I apologize if this is too short, I am kind of in a hurry. So please, do review. Well that's all for now.**

**/Tootles/**


	2. Hugs and Kisses

**A/N: Hello! It's me again! How are ya'll? Thanks for the wonderful reviews. All of it were really appreciated. And look, I updated. A little treat for Hallow's Eve. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that you don't recall.**

**-#-**

**Chapter 2: Hugs and Kisses**

**-#-**

Hermione went outside her house with curious eyes following her. She had never felt that conscious before. She looked around her surroundings but saw nothing. A soft breeze passed through her making her hair billow in the wind.

She shuddered. She suddenly felt a presence at her left side. She tilted her head and saw her next door neighbor's son, Thomas. She smiled at him with nervousness and waved him a 'hi'.

He smiled back. "Hey Hermione! You looked dressed up." He looked her up and down making her blush.

"Oh, I'll be going to my school." She stared at her shoes, never dared to look up. "I'm going to stay there till the end of the school year."

"Oh." The sound of his voice held disappointment. She could feel him pout. She giggled a little. "What?"

She shook her head and burst out in another round of giggles. Thomas raised a brow. "What is it? Was is it something I said?" He took a step closer.

"N-no." she tried to stop giggling but only let out a snort. "It's just that, I can't stop laughing or giggling whenever you are with me." She looked up and saw him smiling at her. His eyes were a light blue with silver specks whenever he smiled. His hair was a ruffled blond that turns brown whenever directed to sunlight.

_He kind of looks like... _her train of thoughts were cut off as a honk surrounded the silence.

"'Mione dear!" her father got out of the car waving at her to come to him. "We got to go now! You'll be late!"

Hermione smiled apologetically at Thomas. "I need to go." She walked towards their car when she was turned abruptly around and was face to face to a blushing Thomas.

"H-hermione..." he stammered.

His father honked at her again. She looked at Thomas pleadingly. "Thomas, I need to go." He leaned in close enough to give her a peck on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

Hermione blushed at the sudden contact. She nodded her head and turned her back at him. "I'll miss you too." She murmured. She ran towards their car never looking back and as she closed her door, she saw he was gone.

She thought of how identical Draco and Thomas was. _The looks only of course. _She thought miserably. She always wanted Draco more than anything.

_Well not always exactly. _She blushed. The very day that she got attracted to him was the day that he warned her about the death eaters. At first, she didn't believe a word he had said but it was true.

"Granger, they're after muggles," Hermione shook slightly at the memory of their fourth year. "Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," 

"He cared about me," she smiled. She started to care about him too, after that. But after that year, everything changed. Draco became colder to her than usual. Never looking at her way with that glare and smirk that sent tingles down her spine. She was ignored like she doesn't even exist! Harry and Ron were really worried for her when she went to the Library in late hours, studying or rather thinking about _him_.

The car suddenly stopped and she was jerked out of her reverie. "'Mione dear," her father started. "I want you to be careful, alright?"

Hermione kissed her father on the cheek. "Of course, Dad." She waved goodbye and went towards Hogwart's express levitating her trunk. She saw her friends shortly with Mrs. Weasley giving them each a hug.

"Now, you kids be good now." She waved goodbye and Disapparated out of sight leaving them to get in the train.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione ran towards them with a cheery smile gracing her features. Harry and Ron bellowed back, waving.

"Hey 'Mione." Both said in unison. Harry and Ron had grown a lot over the summer. Harry's height was a whooping 5'10 while Ron was taller than a mere inch.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to their compartment, chatting. Rain suddenly started to pour when they were half way through the journey to Hogwarts. The rain splattering the windows, clashing with their conversation making it hard to hear what the other one was saying.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione said, excited. "Did I mention that I'm Head Girl!"

Ron grinned at her and said with the same tone, "Good for you, 'Mione." Harry also gave her a thumb's up. "Right. So who's the Head Boy?"

Hermione laughed nervously. "Aren't you the Head Boy, Harry?" Harry shook his head and said in a monotone, "No, are you Ron?"

Ron chuckled. "Nope, sorry 'Mione."

Hermione frowned. "Then who is?"

Just then, a knock came from the door. Hermione peeked from the glass pane and saw that it was Dean. He was looking at them weirdly. Hermione opened the door and ushered him in. "Hello guys!" he said in amusement.

Hermione happily said her reply, "Hey Dean!"

Dean looked at her slyly. "You are the Head Girl, right Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at him proudly. "Right! Are you Head Boy then, Dean?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't know who is. But Professor McGonagall told me to tell you that you will have a Prefect meeting at the first compartment. Maybe you'll meet with the Head Boy there." He shrugged.

Hermione stood up quickly and kissed both Harry and Ron on the cheek. "Well, I'll see you boys later," she opened up her trunk and took the Head Girl badge. "Thanks Dean, by the way."

She walked out of the compartment thinking of who the Head Boy was. Passing by some Ravenclaws, she smiled at them as a friendly greeting. They bellowed her back. Arriving at the compartment where the meeting was being held. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hel-," she stopped midway the greeting and stared mouth agape at a boy with blond hair and silver-blue eyes. He smirked at her and nodded his head in greeting. "Granger."

"Malfoy," she breathed.

Draco walked towards her and stopped at her front. "You're Head Girl, then?" She nodded.

Somehow he looked different. With his hair down, ruffled slightly that hides a part of his eyes. His chiseled face that scrunched up in an amused way.

"What?" she asked annoyed. He smirked.

"Nothing." He walked towards the door and closed it. He passed by Hermione sitting at a couch near the mahogany desk where he stood moments before she had arrived.

"What are you getting at, Malfoy?" Hermione scowled at him with loathing but her eyes gave her away. Draco raised a brow at this.

"Well then Granger, shall we wait in peace or in pieces?" he said patting down at the other side of the couch. Hermione looked defiantly and smugly went beside him, sitting down.

The whole trip they didn't talk to each other except when they were telling the Prefects of what duties they will have to do and what the other's opinions are.

As they close in a stop, Malfoy opened the compartment door and let her out. "Ladies first." Hermione looked at him oddly and went outside.

'He is definitely up to something.'

**-#-**

**Well then? What do you guys think? Is it good enough? Reviews are gladly appreciated and criticism is most unlikely good too! Suggestions are truly needed.**

**/Tootles/**


	3. Unknown Attraction

A/N: Hello guys! Thanks so much for your time and responses. I'm so touched. Anyway, here's your update! Hope you review again. ;)

-#-

Chapter Three

-#-

Hermione was walking towards her and Malfoy's carriage when she was suddenly pulled to a hug. A clashing red hair squealed at her arms as she returned the hug.

"Ginny!" The girl took two steps back as she looked at Hermione with sparkling eyes. Ginny had bushy red hair just like her brother so she was noticed amidst all the others. She fidgeted in excitement as she saw the Head Girl badge on Hermione and smiled.

"Hermione! You're Head Girl?" She nodded in response.

Ginny let out another squeal. "Who's Head Boy? Is it Harry?"

Hermione sighed miserably. "Unfortunately, It's Malfoy." Ginny giggled. Hermione looked at her weirdly and raised a brow.

Ginny sighed. "Honestly, Hermione. You are so deft not to see a hot guy in your front when you see one! Draco… ("Draco is it now?" Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh.) is the Sex God of Hogwarts!"

Hermione snorted. "Oh please! Malfoy? Hot? Is that approved to be in the same sentence?" She suddenly felt hands encircling her waist.

"Well, well, Granger. Don't think I'm hot enough do you?" he breathed in her sweet scent. He felt her tense up. He smirked at her neck as he got addicted to her sweet lemony scent.

She pushed his hands away as she tried to hide the blush that started to creep at her cheeks. "Malfoy." She said in a strangled voice.

Malfoy smirked at her. "Come on, Granger. We got to get going. And you Weasley," turning to Ginny. "Go to your own carriage or you will be left behind."

Ginny grinned at Hermione and before she went to her carriage, she winked at her and mouthed 'Hot'. Hermione rolled her eyes fondly.

Hermione didn't protest as Draco held her hand as he ushered her to their own carriage and closed the door behind them. 'He is _definitely_ up to something.' She thought.

She noticed that Draco was looking at her in an unusual way and looked away but not before he sent her a wink.

-#-

They reached the great hall in utter silence, but sent unnoticed glances when the other one wasn't looking.

Hermione's eyes went wide and felt sweat running down her face as she went to the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was over-decorated. All the Hogwarts House were embroided in enormous silk banners. Red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, green with a silver serpent for Slytherin, and yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff.

She saw Harry and Ron waving at her enthusiastically at the end of the table. Ron gushed on and on about something that she couldn't understand completely.

"Oh really! Gosh this is so embarrassing. I really wanted her to notice me… blah blah."

Harry could only roll his eyes in amusement. He noticed that Hermione was sending glances every now and then at the Slytherin table and blushing afterwards. He looked to where she was staring at and froze. What? Why was she looking at…

"Hermione!" Someone squealed. "Omigosh! You're so _beautiful_."

He looked to where the voice belonged to. It was Parvarti with Lavender giggling. "Really. What's your secret? I would love to know it! My complexion is kind of getting… irritating." She frowned.

Hermione flushed. "Uh… nothing. Just normal washing."

Harry stared at Hermione. She's beautiful. Extraordinarily beautiful. _Gorgeously _beautiful. Her hair tamed to its content, flowing gracefully down her back to her waist. Her eyes twinkled whenever she was smiling, it could make any boy blush with attraction. Her mouth, sweet lusciously red, was swollen from the way she licking it like she was seducing somebody. Her body, she filled in all the scrumptious places.

"Harry?" her enchanting voice rang through his head like bells. "Harry?"

He looked at Hermione and blushed. She was so close to him that he could feel her heat radiating towards his body. "Hey 'Mione! Err… What are you doing here?"

She looked at him oddly. "I'm in Gryffindor also if had forgotten, Harry."

He blushed madder than ever. "Oh! Yeah, I… uh." What was wrong with him? He haven't been like this around her before. So what's happening now?

"Right." She said turning her attention to the bickering Ron and Lavender. They had hooked up last year. He had been acting weird since… well now. But whatever. Why _was _he acting like that towards her now? He was like starting to act nervously towards her.

"I'll never know." She muttered under her breath and watched the argument amusedly.

-#-

Draco watched the former bushy-haired muggle-born giggle in glee. He wished he could be there, laughing with her. He shook his head in disbelief. Why would he _want _to be there with her?

"Draco…" Pansy cooed. "Why aren't you eating your food? It's getting cold. Like me." She winked at him.

Draco looked at her disgustingly. "Pansy. I'm going to eat." He said coldly.

Pansy pouted. "You're always like that around me whenever we're out of bed."

"Even out of bed." Someone piped up. It was Goyle. "I heard him."

Pansy shrieked and got up from her seat, slapping Goyle senseless. Goyle was laughing his head off while Crabbe was eating his food, or choking rather on his food. Draco rolled his eyes and continued staring at Hermione's flushed face.

-#-

Liked it? Hated it?

I'm sorry if it was so short but I'm trying to finish my other projects, eh. I apologize for the constant cliffhangers.

Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews! I wish you could review more. ::wink::wink:: Well see you guys!

/Tootles/


	4. Unsuspecting Turn of Behavior

**A/N: Thank you so much! –gives you all virtual cookies- a treat! Anyway, I got nothing to say, so just read on and have a nice day! Oh gosh, that rhymed! XP**

**-#-**

**Chapter Four: Unsuspecting Turn of Behavior**

**-#-**

"Dear Diary,"

Hermione started to scribble down on her journal as Ron and Harry was playing Wizard's chess at the opposite of the sofa. She stared at the fireplace, the fire dancing, crackling happily. She sighed in content. She decided to stay in the common room for now, waiting for Malfoy to finish his "business".

"Malfoy was acting weird today. He kept staring at me and winking at me whenever he gets the chance." She remembered the time on the carriage and the time in the Great Hall. "And I find myself staring back, getting lost in his eyes just seeing him as himself not seeing the mask he puts up everyday." She sighed.

"I just hope this doesn't mean that he's plotting some sick twisted plan against me." She frowned. "I mean, he hasn't called me any names yet. He hasn't even _harassed _Harry and Ron _yet_." She giggled making the said duo look at her weirdly. Waving them off nonchalantly, she wrote her next thoughts.

"Maybe he's changing." She smiled at the thought of Malfoy changing in to goody-two shoes. "I just hope he is cause this is our last year together but if he doesn't…" She trailed off. "Well this is our last year so it really doesn't matter." She shrugged.

"Hermione!" Harry whined. "Ron just cheated!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement. "Oh guys, don't be so childish." She giggled when Harry threw Ron a dirty look and pulled out his tongue in a 'nyeh nyeh' way. Ron just threw his hands in the air in an innocent way.

"I didn't do anything, mate!" He looked like he was going to burst in to fits of laughter any second now. Hermione raised her brow on him. He laughed, rolling down the floor; clutching his sides.

"Harry, Ron," she stood up. "I'm going to the library to finish our next Potions homework." Harry and Ron stared wide-eyed.

"Snape hasn't given us any homework, 'Mione." Ron began.

Hermione looked at them with an 'I-know-you-twit' look. "I said, _next _Potions homework." She took her quill and parchment and gave them a wave. "See you guys later!"

She walked through the corridors, thinking about what Malfoy was really on about. She turned a corridor and saw the she least expected. It was…

"Malfoy," She acknowledged. She raised a skeptical brow at him when he didn't respond.

He just stood there, motionless, staring at her. She snapped her fingers in front of him but still didn't get any response. She looked annoyed at the fact that he was just standing there like some kind of dummy on display.

"Malfoy," she snapped. "Come of it, Malfoy."

After a while, he started to twitch and his arms and hands were starting to move slightly. What the heck was happening to the git?

"Malfoy," she said.

Draco's eyes tightly closed shut and opened in haste. "What are you doing here, mudblood?" he drawled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ahh… I see that we haven't yet grown to the man we want to, don't we?" She retorted back.

He smirked, ah, the ever-popular malicious smirk of his. "And I see that we haven't grown to the woman we dreamt about, do we, you filthy disgusting mudblood." He sneered.

'Now, there's the Malfoy we all know and never cared about,' she thought.

"Oh please," she scoffed. "At least I _grew up_, Malfoy."

Draco was about to tell her off when Harry and Ron chimed in. "Ah yes, the ferret."

Draco glared at them before leaving them with a superior smirk that says, 'I'm-better-than-you-twits-so-fuck-off'. That was the first time Draco didn't retort back to Harry and Ron's tauntings. How odd, Hermione wondered.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Good thing we followed you or else Malfoy would've bothered you to death." Ron chuckled while Hermione sent them a menacing glare.

"You followed me?" She said lowly, forgetting that there were other students there in the corridor. "Don't you have any _trust_ in me?" She was now yelling. "I'm not your little baby girl, Harry!" she turned her attention to Ron. "And neither do you have any permission whatsoever to be so over-protective over me either."

Harry and Ron looked at her, mouth agape as she continued her outburst. "For heaven's sakes, you guys, I'm not your property! I can handle myself! Haven't I proved that to you guys already?"

She turned her back on them and in frustration, left them there with their mouths hanging. How dare they! They don't own her to act like that. That's why no guy wants to date her.

That left her standing there, contemplating what she had just said. That's why nobody wants her. Then an image of Draco popped from her mind, snickering at her.

"No Granger," She can hear him say. "Nobody really wanted you."

Her heart suddenly ached; she clutched her chest tight. Where had that come from? Had that been true? That nobody really wanted her? She slid down to the floor and sobbed. Holding her head in her hands, bobbing up and down from her cries.

"Nobody wants me," she chanted. "No one will love a mudblood like me."

Draco coincidentally walked in on the unusual scene of Hermione. He jogged towards her and knelt down, patting her in the back. How un-Draco like, he thought. Why is she crying?

"Hey Granger," He whispered. "What happened? Don't tell me its because our little 'fight' a few minutes ago?"

She continued to sob but looked up. She blinked. Had he ask her what had just happened? Was he concerned for her? Is this really Draco Malfoy? The malicious, inconsiderate, obnoxious, a-and… the hottest, finest, oh crap. She was thinking good things now. She shook her head.

"Nothing happened," she sputtered. "Why would you care, anyway?"

Draco froze, then stood up abruptly. "You're right," he glared at her shivering form. "Why would I care on a filthy mudblood like you?" He spat and left her there, looking at his retreating form.

She wiped away the tears that had once again threatened to spill, and stood up. She thought of going to the library as planned but instead headed to their Head common room.

'What if I had let him help me,' she thought. 'What could have happened?'

She ran towards the Head Room and stopped at the portrait of a young woman sitting at a bench near the hut of Hagrid. The woman smiled down at her panting form and said in a sweet voice,

"Password please."

Hermione looked up and smiled back, still heaving an intake of breaths. She then thought that Malfoy hadn't told her yet the password. She grunted. Oh that Malfoy, hope he opens the portrait from the inside.

She knocked on the portrait. "Malfoy? Open up!"

She heard shuffling of feet inside the room, and some other curses. She grinned in spite of herself, maybe he was doing "something" to himself. Wait. No, he doesn't do that. He does that with _girls_. She frowned. Maybe there's someone inside there with him.

"Malfoy?" She said with uncertainty dripping in her voice.

The portrait opened with a flushed Draco holding a towel on his near naked form. She frowned. She was right. The _bastard_.

"God, aren't you fast?" She spat. "And don't tell me there's a girl waiting for you inside."

Draco smirked to himself and drawled. "What if there is, Granger?"

Hermione went beet red and growled. "I don't want any girl inside there!" She angrily stomped in the room with determination in her eyes. "Get out!"

A girl with blonde hair from Hufflepuff looked at her in anger. Was Antoinette her name? Yes, that's right, now I remembered. The little witch that Draco embarrassed last year when she was making fun of Hermione. That confused her until now. Antoinette raised her middle finger to her while Hermione was just smiling at her in mock amusement.

"Bitch." The girl hissed at her when she went passed her.

Hermione grinned. "Whore."

Draco watched the exchanging of excessive words with a bemused expression. This girl was quite amusing. He chuckled when Hermione patted her bottom in a mocking way. She changed horrendously over the years.

"So," Hermione began. "How was your uncompleted shagging?"

Draco smirked. "Great, until you purposely walked in on the party."

Hermione lifted a skeptical brow. "There was a party?"

"Not literally, Granger."

"Whatever," she said whilst laying herself on the soft red couch in the middle of the room. Draco only sneered. He walked passed her and went inside the bathroom.

"Don't stay too long inside the bath, Malfoy. I'm gonna use that."

"I'll stay as long as I like, mudblood." His voice rang from the inside.

Hermione grunted. "Git."

She plopped heavily down the sofa and sighed. Well, this was a first. This was really a special day for all of us, she thought sarcastically. Malfoy had just turned into the playful kind.

"Something's up and I'm going to find out what."

-#-

Half an hour has passed and still, Draco was in the bathroom; cleaning himself, he said. He is certainly the most weirdest and self-conscious guy she had ever met.

Tapping her feet impatiently, she knocked on the door. Getting no response, she yelled his name out and tried breaking the door down with her fist.

"Malfoy!" She screeched. "Get out of there this second!"

"Come and get me then."

Hermione fisted the hem of her skirt and twisted it nervously. "Are you, er."

Malfoy's laughter rang from the inside of the loo. "Naked? Would you like me to be honest and go inside?" He drawled.

Hermione was close on losing her patience on him. Well, I already lost my patience an hour ago, she thought wryly.

"Malfoy!"

A few minutes later, the door opened letting out steam go out. A half-naked Draco stepped out of the room with a small towel draped over his lower body. His hair wasn't the usual gelled; it was more malevolently sexy let down, covering his eyes. His body was still soaked with water.

"Yes?"

Hermione gulped what felt like a large bulge in her throat. "Uh, er."

A smirk started to make its way on his face. He ran a hand, almost absently, through his hair making it more enticing.

"What is it, Granger?" He drawled.

Hermione shook her head that brought her out of her reverie. "You inconsiderate _bastard_!" She spat. "Because of _you_, I'm late!"

Draco just shrugged. "As if I care, Mudblood."

Hermione shrieked. She took a step towards him and poked him with abandon on the chest. "I," poke. "Hate," poke. "You," poke.

Draco caught her hand before she can poke him again. "Mudblood," he said menacingly. "Don't do that again, _ever_ or I would gladly hurt you back."

He breathed in her scent and found himself wanting to take in more of her. Still holding her wrist in his, he turned her around so her back was facing the wall and lay both palms flat against the wall. He felt her squirm uncomfortably and grinned in spite of himself. The mudblood's scared of him right now.

"Uh, Draco," forgetting that she had used his first name. "What are you doing?"

Draco leaned down towards her neck and breathed in her intoxicating perfume. Jasmine, perhaps? Suits her quite well, he thought. He leaned closer to the skin and nibbled on it. Hermione gasped.

"Draco!"

Draco continued on without giving thought on what he was doing. He kept tasting, licking on whatever part of Hermione he can reach. His hands wandered aimlessly through her shirt and skirt that was on his way. She kept on struggling softly but obliging on his advances and moaned.

Hermione was scolding herself mentally for being so weak but she couldn't help it. Then she heard distant footsteps. She tried to ignore them but she couldn't ignore the knockings through the painting.

"Hermione?"

It was Ron. Oh, my golly gosh! Hermione shoved Draco away from her, unsure of what she was feeling and hissed at him.

"It's Ron, you should hide inside the bathroom."

Draco, still feeling dazed, nodded his head and went inside the room.

"Ron! I'm coming!" Deep inside of Hermione, she was thinking of many confusing things. What had just happened? And why did she feel that she enjoyed every second of Draco's hands on her?

"He's getting a bit more puzzling whenever I'm trying to figure him out."

-#-

Do you guys like? I hope you did. - 

**Oh, and special message to my classmate and beztie, Aizel. Yo girl! Why don't you review my fic for a change? Lol. Miss yah!**

**Please, all you wonderful reviewers, review! I'll try to update as fast as I can and make it longer if you do.**

**Take Care,**

**Niah-chan. **


	5. Daydreams and Confusion

**A/N: Hello! Hey, I'm going to write another story! You maybe thinking that I'm crazy writing another one when I have plenty of stories but this one suddenly popped out of my head. It was on my other ID before but now I erased it. I'm going to put it here on this ID! Well, anyway, try and read the new fic after this: Not Everything Is Easy. Thank you! u.u**

**A/N2: So sorry if this chapter is a little bit short because I am experiencing the infamous WRITER'S BLOCK! Yes, unfortunate, indeed. XP**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Daydreams and Confusion**

**

* * *

**

After the little incident inside the Head Common room, Hermione felt completely puzzled on why was Draco acting like he was. He wasn't like that before their last year together. Feeling a bit confused and partially dazed, she had ignored Ron's continuous nagging all the way to the Gryffindor common room. He had interrupted such a wonderful connection between her and Draco that she was so pissed off at him and decided not to mind him that much.

Rubbing her forehead, feeling a headache had just came her way, she shushed Ron with her finger and looked at him directly in his eyes. He looked innocent enough not to face her raging wrath but she was too angry with him and she felt such intense hostility. She couldn't, she wouldn't, will she?

"Oh, piss off, Ron. You are such a freaking whiner that doesn't keep his mouth shut." Hermione said irritably. Oh, hey, she did. Wouldn't you know that she practiced that all of her life? She had assumed that she'll use that in a matter of time but she didn't know it was the day of her little occurrence with their current mortal enemy, Malfoy. She shivered at the thought of having his hands on her body. It wasn't because of disgust, it was because of unpronounced pleasure. She wasn't expecting that, and that she was sure of.

Ron looked at her quite flabbergasted. He wasn't expecting that answer from her in any way. She was the quiet, bookworm-ish type in their trio and he hadn't wanted her in any other way. But right now, was he really talking to the Hermione he has known for many years? His eyes were still wide, and he was still surprised with her sudden change of attitude.

"A-are…" He stammered. "… Are you really Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes. He was hopeless. "Yes Ron, the one and only. Now kindly shut the bloody hell up and try talking to yourself mentally? You're annoying me." Said Hermione with an irritated sigh.

Ron didn't speak after that. He was too frightened with the relentless Hermione that was scaring the shit out of him. Well, he should be. With Hermione feeling murderous and extremely malicious, everybody would think that someone had just taken over her body.

Just then, Harry and Ginny suddenly popped out from nowhere and greeted them with a mysterious glint in their eyes. Hermione was confused for a moment but suddenly realized what they were really on about. They were trying to set her up!

Hermione heaved a big sigh and tried to stay as calm as possible while thinking of something, not too harsh, to say to her friends.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes! I don't like to have another blind date! You guys are so hopeless." She yelled.

Ginny pouted in response. "But 'Mione," She began. "We just thought you would want other company."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, as you can see, I can perfectly manage by myself, thank you very much." She said rather sarcastically.

She tried containing herself but in no use, she couldn't. She decided to just leave her friends for awhile and wanted to be alone for a while. Thoughts of her best friends being tortured playfully in her hands, ah, good thing she was imaginative.

Her thoughts had suddenly shifted towards the blond-haired Slytherin that had haunted her every waking moment. He was too good to be true. He wasn't like Thomas though. Thomas was the sweetie-pie she wanted to have as a boyfriend but knew that they will never be. Because Thomas was only a crush while Draco…

What is Draco in her life?

She had contemplated that thought for so long now but hadn't really gotten close to the answer. He wasn't her love, that was for sure but what if he was only an infatuation or an obsession maybe? She will never know for sure. Did she really want to find out?

Nah, not really. Oh well, sooner or later she'll have to know. What if she was already falling in love with him but she wasn't really sure? And then she started to look for someone else but then… Argh! Was she really thinking of that?

She was getting tired of all of these thoughts and decided to relax herself from all the tension; namely Draco Malfoy.

Finding a safe place to rest for a while, she hid in the darkest corners of the corridor. She imagined Draco Malfoy's figure, walking towards her petite form, shaking his head seductively at her clothed body. She shivered in anticipation. Now, there's no use hiding her longing for the blond silver-eyed undeniable Sex God of the Slytherin house. He suddenly stopped in front of her and squatted down on her level. He gently cupped her face in his hands. He held her with such lust and passion that Hermione had melted, without a doubt, like a puddle in his hands. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Hermione sighed passionately.

Draco slightly pulled apart and looked at her eyes that held sheer lust. His warm breath wavered around on her lips, she then became aware that his hands had just slithered up from her hips to her shoulder. Sliding his hands down to her hips again, feeling her shudder in excitement. She felt the sudden exhilaration run through her veins like fire. At the warm feel of his body, she felt rather supple.

Hermione's eyes reliantly searched his for any signs of change of character. In reality, Hermione was rather the person who wants to be romantically involved in a relationship. But, unfortunately, she was completely guarded by her over-protective best friends, Harry and Ron. Even if she started to have feelings for the git, they will never approve. They won't. They wouldn't understand her, indeed.

Her half-closed eyes instantly opened when she felt him carry her to her feet and swooped down to take her lips in his in one chaste kiss. Her lips parted in a moan and almost instantly, his lips covered her now opened one, not giving her a chance for her lips to close.

He kissed her ferociously, holding her tighter against him, and wrapped his arms around her firmly. Letting his hands guide itself to her hair, he gently pulled the locks of her hair down so it'll be much easier and he will have more access to kiss her with more hunger.

To Hermione's utter surprise, her knees buckled weakly and she felt herself giving more of herself into the fervent kiss. A small grin appeared at Draco's lips as he felt Hermione kissing and nibbling his upper lip eagerly. Holding the front of his robes in an attempt to keep herself from falling, she couldn't help but let him part her lips more and make him kiss the sides of her lips in need. Their noses bumped past each other with utmost desire and obsession.

Slowly letting go of his shirt, she let her fingers brush over his clean, shaven jaw and then to his forehead, leasing her fingers tightly run through his golden locks, making him more pleased than ever. He almost felt invincible as her body was moulded into his.

Sucking through the sides of their mouth for air, Hermione felt her mind getting dizzier and foggier than ever. She had never felt this much vulnerable. And in a sudden feel of awareness, a wave of apprehension suddenly washed over her. What the hell was she doing?

Her eyes opened instantly, seeing the lit corridors, she mumbled incoherent words under her breath. She had daydreamed yet again. And worst, it was about him. It was always about him. She was getting addicted to him. She was rather ambivalent if whether she would really want to stop the dreams on coming. She quite liked having those kind of dreams, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Especially to the devil himself, Draco "Sex God" Malfoy.

She laughed ruefully. And here she was, thinking of him again when she already told herself that she'll stop thinking and figuring him out for now. She couldn't help it though. He was just too… addictive.

After much contemplation, she finally pushed the disturbing thoughts about Draco in the very deepest and farthest part of her mind in a few minutes. She was ready to stand up and walk away from her daydreaming place when as if on cue, a laugh that was so familiarly wonderful yet at the same time annoying rang through the dungeons and corridors like bells and chimes.

Ah, the said annoying little brat that kept bugging her thoughts had decided to show up. What a little twit! Hermione stayed where she was and waited for him to pass her. He was laughing when he passed her. His face was all scrunched up in an amused way and he kept balling his fists. What was happening to him? Was he crazy or what? What happened to the cool and collected Draco Malfoy?

She stayed her ground and watched him stop walking. He silently chuckled and finally, he stopped. His ever-deft eyes scanned the corridors and his gaze stopped on her place. His eyes turned into slits and he frowned.

"Who are you?" He hissed. "Show yourself!"

Hermione tried to stop her breathing for awhile so he can just ignore her and go in his own way. But no… He was just too stubborn. He kept on squinting and trying to make out her figure. She finally got tired and answered him.

"It's me."

As if he knows who 'me' is. Hermione laughed mentally. Draco scowled and then, a small smirk started to appear on his pale face.

"Granger," He chuckled. "Spying on me, aye? Couldn't resist the Malfoy charm?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy."

He shrugged. "Well, does that mean you are?"

"I'm what?"

Draco raised a knowing brow. "Spying on me."

Hermione gagged. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you think I'm hot and irresistible?" He said suggestively.

"Don't get too cocky."

He tilted his head on the side like a confused child. He looked absolutely adorable. "I'm not."

She couldn't think of anything to retort back so she had just stayed quiet. Draco noticed this and grinned.

"Oh come now Granger," He let out a small smug smile. "Don't you think I'm hot? You didn't even answer the Weasley's question the other day."

Hermione blushed.

"Uh…"

Draco shook his head knowingly. "Well, I can't waste another second here with you," Hermione frowned. "… So I guess I'll be going now."

_You want to tell him, don't you? _A voice said in Hermione's head. _You want him to know how you feel. _

She watched as he walked away from her. She let out a sigh. _You want him to notice you… care for you… love you._

She froze at the last phrase. Did she really want him to love her? She just wanted him to be civil to her; at least once. _He was civil now but that wasn't enough, was it?_

Yes… It wasn't any different when he was taunting her. What does she really want from him? Did she really want to make him love her? What was so special about him? He was _just _Draco Malfoy. Just a distraction. Just… her passion. She had to admit, without him, her life would just be boring. He kept her blood flowing. He kept her _alive_.

He was part of her life now.

A shadow was cast upon her form, looking down with a confused expression.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and finally noticed she was not alone anymore. She smiled.

"Ginny."

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked her as she helped her up.

"Just…" She paused. "… Thinking."

"Well, that's common for you, 'Mione." She laughed.

They both walked down the corridors of the school; headed for the Gryffindor Common room. Ginny kept on making giggling noises and kept on giving her sly looks as she told her what's on her mind.

"You know what?" Ginny said after Hermione told her. "I think you're falling in love."

That's what I was afraid of, Hermione thought with a frown.

**

* * *

**

Well… what do you think?

I thought it was okay. Lol.

But I would really want to know what you guys thought about it.

Please review. I'm begging. You guys are my inspiration! Lol.

I'll be waiting.

Loving Author,

Niahannie.


	6. Weak

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all my friends for reviewing. You lifted my soul to the heavens and gave me such bliss. I love you guys.** **cries Well, here's your update!**

**Warning: **I should also warn you guys that I ate chocolate. **Lots** of chocolate. And do you know what that means?

Chocolate Hyper-ness

Yes, be afraid. Be _very_ afraid. (attempts evil laugh then coughs afterwards)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Weak**

* * *

"Falling in love?" Hermione scoffed. "Are you kidding, Gin? Certainly _not._" 

Ginny sniggered. "Well, it's possible isn't it?"

"Never!" Hermione screeched. "I will _never _like that… that _prat_! I practically hate his very existence!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her best friend's childishness. "Well, you asked of what I thought of and that was my answer. I think you're falling in love." She shrugged.

Hermione huffed annoyedly. "I'm not."

"Then, believe what you think is true. I'm just saying that maybe, you're having developed feelings for Malfoy, no harm on saying that."

Hermione can't argue with that. She _had _asked for Ginny's advice.

"Fine," she growled.

Ginny grinned. "Oh shucks, 'Mione," she slapped Hermione's arm playfully. "You're so lucky."

Hermione raised a brow. "How so?"

"Because you're dorm-mates with Malfoy."

"Uh, so?" Hermione decided to play dumb. Good thing it was working.

_I don't need Ginny breathing at my back for some Draco-_bad_ness._

"So," Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're practically sharing a room together with a hot guy that you're falling in love with!"

"And who's this hot guy that I'm falling in love with that we're talking about?"

Ginny groaned. "Oh, 'Mione, you're hopeless."

'That's what I thought of Ron,' Hermione thought. 'Though… I have a deliberate reason to be so.'

"You know what, Gin," Hermione put her hands at her stomach. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the Great Hall and see if the feast is starting."

Ginny sighed. "Fine, 'Mione. But don't get too satisfied. We're still not finished."

"Hermione!"

Lavender squealed in excitement, Parvarti following after her.

"Guess what?" Parvarti shrieked.

Hermione felt her eardrums twitch as the two hyper girls compete on which one of them would make Hermione Granger grow deaf the first. She sighed in defeat as the two Gryffindor hotties giggled restlessly.

"Hey, guys," Hermione rubbed her temples. "I think I'm deaf now."

These girls are irritating Hermione out of her wits. Don't they have any other friends that they can squeal at? Oh! And the _giggling_, it was so annoying. Why can't they just be normal whores?

Lavender giggled some more. "Oh 'Mione! If only you knew."

Parvarti grinned almost maniacally. "Yeah! You'll be so jealous!"

"What is it?"

"Oh… I don't know." Lavender tapped her fingers on her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe it really doesn't concern you."

Hermione huffed. "Oh, please, just stop annoying me and tell me."

Parvarti began to smirk. "Lav here," Pointing to Lavender. "Was just asked out on a date with Malfoy."

Hermione frowned. "What?"

Lavender rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless. "Gosh, Hermione, are you really _that _deaf or are you just daft?"

Hermione grunted. "Neither. I understood you loud and clear. I was just a bit confused and you kind of caught me off-guard. Why would the ferret ask you out?"

They giggled.

"Well, let's just say that I made Malfoy an offer he definitely can't refuse." Lavender winked at Parvarti.

Hermione felt her blood boil as Lavender gave Parvarti a giddy hi-5. The _bloody twat_! Why would he want to date Lavender? She was just another whore – probably another additional notch to his bedpost – she wasn't even that pretty!

She scowled. "You offered to warm up his bed."

"Even better," Lavender kept on giggling. "I offered him the best sex of his life."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's just the same."

"HERMIONE!" Someone shouted from the common room. "Where are you?"

She excused herself from the two giddy girls and went down stairs in a rather foul mood. She knew that she had absolutely no right on hating Lavender right now because she has no definite feelings for him, she said so herself.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped. "I was looking for you."

"I noticed."

"Yeah, well," Ginny blushed. "I need some… advice."

Hermione raised a brow. "What about?"

"Well…"

Hermione waited patiently.

"I have this thing for Blaise Zabini," She saw Hermione's questioning look and added, "In Slytherin also."

She nodded her head. "Ahh… I see. The one who was supposed to be the so-called best friend of the git. The one with the black hair, blue eyes and olive complexion right?"

"Yes," Ginny sighed dreamily. "Such unearthly blue eyes that I can just stare at as long as I'd like."

"You really like him then?" Hermione asked. "Well, if you really like him… what do you want me to do?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Can you get me some information from Malfoy?"

"Do you want Malfoy to stalk Zabini or something?" Hermione said skeptically.

"N-no!" Ginny stuttered. "Just ask him questions about him."

Hermione was ready to refuse the favor but saw Ginny's hopeful look and sighed. "Fine."

Ginny squealed in delight. "Oh, thank you, 'Mione!"

Hermione covered her ears in irritation. "Is everybody trying to make me deaf?"

They laughed.

* * *

Draco sneezed as he went passed Milicent Bulstrode, who was talking non-stop with Pansy. He waved a hand in front of his face and scowled at their direction. He was really mad right now. _Really _mad with his best friend. How could he shag the one who he reserved on shagging the night after tomorrow? 

The little Hufflepuff bitch wasn't loyal as he thought she was. She was supposed to _wait _for him. The damned slut! Now, he doesn't have any choice but to look for a replacement.

He growled esthetically.

However, a rather small part of him wanted to disagree. Maybe it was a good thing that the slut had partially cheated on him. It was the only thing that had taken space on his mind that wasn't about Granger.

He smiled ecstatically. It wasn't everyday he can let himself smile. It was a relief to him once in a while. Granger. She was like the tense reason of his nerve endings. He just can't seem to forget about her, even if it was only a mere second. And he hated her for it.

He grunted loudly.

Nearby passerby's looked at him in mortification. It was really rare seeing Draco Malfoy so unnerved. He continued to ignore the odd looks that they kept giving him, it annoyed him to bloody freaking hell. He knew that he was a bloody sex God but they don't have to be so obvious about it. He wasn't being cocky either. It was true.

"Malfoy," He heard a deep silky voice say. "What do I hear about you saying behind my back?"

"Does it really concern you, Zabini?" Draco blurted out without thinking. _Oh damn, why did I have to blurt out what came out of my mind? That came out utterly stupid. Of course it's about him._

Blaise raised a brow. "Actually, it does. It's about _me_."

_I don't really care, _Draco shrugged.

"What are you saying?"

"Malfoy," Blaise emphasized slowly. "I didn't shag Hannah Abbot."

Draco put up a cynical look. "Oh, really? Her opinion says the opposite."

"I'm your best friend, Malfoy." Blaise rolled his eyes as if that was the answer to everything. Which it actually does _not._

"You – …" His train of words was suddenly cut off by a loud squeal at the other side of the corridor.

"Drakie," Pansy attempted a model's sashay as she walked towards him, only to look like a complete incompetent fool. "I heard your mother sent you quite a package. Big enough to hide me in your closet _anytime._" She winked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And you'll stay there, Parkinson."

Pansy huffed in an irritated sort of way.

_But we all know she's faking it. Why bother._

She suddenly started to pout at him. Blaise looked at her amusedly.

_I hope Zabini gets a sudden interest in her._

As if the heaven's wanted it, Blaise asked Pansy a question that Draco had been waiting for all this freaking time.

"Hey Parkinson, want a little walk through the lake?"

_Thank the gods that they have answered my prayer._

"Sure Zabini," She looked pointedly at Draco. "Might as well go with you other than stay here and be endlessly insulted."

Draco shrugged his shoulders with no care.

_Like I will ever do._

He, finally, had a time for his own peace of mind. All the other _riff-raffs _was giving him quite a headache. 'Quite a headache that gives someone so perfect as me an annoying one at that.'

"It's not really _fair_."

Draco's ears perked up suddenly at the voice. He had heard that melodious voice somewhere before from Hufflepuff. Was it Kathrina Noftum or something like that?

_Ugly name_, he cockily tilted his head to see the group of girls clearly at the opposite side of the corridor.

"He's going to be engaged to Adrienne!" Another voice chided. "It's unfair really."

"Absolutely. Draco should be the one to pick for himself! He should pick me."

At this, Draco froze. _Engaged? Draco Malfoy?_ What?

_What the fucking hell is going on?_

He finally decided to join the little not-so secretive discussion. The girls looked shocked and yet… giddy at the same time. _Weird women. _One _girl_ even has the same brown, wiry hair like Granger's. _Another weird woman. Why would she want that kind of ugly style like Granger's?_

"What do you mean that I'm engaged?" He asked bluntly.

One girl with black raven hair and blue eyes giggled loudly. "Oh! That?" She blinked furiously at him. "What do you mean? You don't _know_?"

He glared at her. "Just tell me."

The brunette that looked _almost_ exactly like Granger stepped forward. He shuddered. "Well, I think your mother already told you… didn't she?"

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't ask you if I knew."

"Oh, right."

"Well…?" he said impatiently.

The corridors were then bustled with students. The noise was deafening.

"Ask your mother!" She yelled through the noise. And subsequently, she and her group were gone.

Draco growled loudly… _again_.

"Damned fucking people. What _are_ they _thinking_!"

* * *

Hermione got her diary from under her mattress and opened it. 

"Dear Diary," She said, scribbling furiously at her notebook.

_I don't know what it is that you've done to me,_

_But it costs me to act in such a crazy way,_

_Yes, whatever it is that you do what you're doing,_

_But it's a feeling that I don't understand_

"Ginny told me late this morning that I was falling in love with Malfoy," she giggled. "I mean, it's _only _a crush; nothing more. Falling in love is out of the picture. Harry and Ron would get mad at me and I'm sure of that."

_Cause my heart starts beating triple times,_

_With thoughts of loving you on my mind,_

_I can't figure out just what to do,_

_When the cause of it is you…_

"But… if they truly care about me, they would let me be. If ever I actually _loved_ Malfoy, they shouldn't be against it because it's my love life, after all."

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak,_

_I lose all control and it starts to take over me,_

_Even if, and it's so amazing it's not a phase,_

_I want you to stay with me._

She then remembered the time when he kissed her with so much passion that it hurt. Even though it was only a dream, it felt so real… so great. She wants him. Even if she doesn't say it out loud, she really does. She's starting to develop something more for him.

_By my side, I swallow my pride,_

_Your love is so sweet,_

_And it knocks me right off of my feet,_

_I can't explain why your loving makes me weak_

"I want to understand him," she wrote. "I just hope he feels the same because I really think that…" She took a deep breath. "… I'm starting to like him even more."

_I tried hard to fight it,_

_No ways I can deny it,_

_Your love is so sweet,_

_Knocks me right off of my feet_

"I don't want to say that I'm starting to fall for him _yet_ to Ginny, or Harry, _or_ Ron but I just hope that he'll start to notice me," she smiled tearfully. "I want him to just notice me."

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak,_

_I lose all control and it starts to take over me,_

_Even if, and it's so amazing it's not a phase,_

_I want you to stay with me_

"It's hard, Diary," she said, a lone tear slid down from her eyes to her cheeks and down to her notebook. "It's so hard to pretend that I loathe him but in reality, I'm starting to fall. Though the hate is still there, it slowly fades away, and something special replaces it."

_By my side, I swallow my pride,_

_Your love is so sweet,_

_And it knocks me right off of my feet,_

_I can't explain why your loving makes me weak_

"He changed me, Diary," She wiped away another tear that started to form. "And he's made me weak. So weak."

She closed her diary sorrowfully, and lay down on her bed.

I found that I suddenly want him and now I'm hurting so much… 

She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for sleep to come to her.

_I want him and yet I hate him. I'm so confused._

That night, she dreamt of green and silver dragons surrounding a lone red and yellow lioness.

* * *

**End Note: **Lovely. I hope this will satisfy you guys. If this doesn't, well, I don't know anymore. I'm sorry that I described Parvarti, Lavender and Pansy as whores and sluts but that's part of the story. I need them to be like that in order for my plot to work. If you don't like that, I apologize. I also hope this is long enough. 

**Dershana - **Hey, I missed you so much. Why don't you come on? Thank you for the long reviews (even though it mainly consisted parts of my story). I've been doing pretty good. Passed my exams and all that other jazz. How about you? I'll e-mail you sometime.

**P.S.: **If you want me to e-mail you, leave your e-mail addy in your reviews. It'll be fun. We'll be e-mail buddies. Lol.

**Please leave a review. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Draco: **Finally, I have my own chapter.

**Hermione: **You're happy because you have _only_ one chapter? Tsk, tsk. And you only have HALF of it.

**Draco: **Well, the stupid authoress, (Points at me) keeps on giving _you_ chapters when _I_ should be the one getting all the attention!

**Hermione: **If that happens, she'll lose her good taste. (Pats me at the back) Good job, Miss Authoress.

**Draco: **Stupid women. (Grunts)


	7. Drowning

**A/N: **I am so ubber sorry for the lateness of this chapter! But fear not, I _will _finish this story sooner or later. Sorry also for the shortness of this chappy.

**Shameless Advertising: **Please read my other fic, **Slave For You**.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Seven: Drowning**

**&&&&**

It's official.

Draco Malfoy fucking hated his mother with the passion of a burning thousand—and another thousand—suns. And when he sees his mother this Hogsmeade weekend, oh, all hell will get loose.

Bloody hell, Draco amended furiously. _If _his mother have the guts to even show her freaking face to him.

He sauntered forth, angry strides matching his fuming ambiance. How dare she plan his engagement without his consent! It was preposterous, simply enraging. And who the fucking hell is Adrienne anyway? Does she even go to this school?

He growled in frustration. His hands curled into fists as he stopped in front of the Head Dorm's portrait. He drawled the password as a young lady with bright blue eyes and blonde hair asked for it.

"Honeydukes."

He ignored the flirtatious wink that she had sent in his way as he strolled inside the Head common room with a scowl on his face. He was close on opening his door and banging it shut when he heard soft whispers coming from the other room. He shrugged and continued to stroll inside his room.

Now that he was engaged with that Adrienne girl… how does he suppose to be the most wanted bachelor when he graduates? He has so much aspirations. To be the most wanted bachelor, for one. To be the richest single man in the face of the Earth and… _Granger_.

What about Granger?

He ruffled his hair in frustration. Granger was nothing to him. _Nothing_. If she was, she'll only be the distraction of his life. And still, she'll mean nothing. She's just Granger. A know-it-all, Gryffindor mudblood.

He paced across his room in thought.

So, that thought done, another would follow. How was he supposed to oppose with the engagement? He didn't want to commit in such a young age and he doesn't even know that Adrienne!

He growled in frustration.

Oh, if Lucius knew that mother engaged him with an assumed tramp—he'll be absolutely… _pleased_. Draco groaned aloud and tousled his neat blond locks. Just as long its not a mudblood and a Gryffindor Draco's marrying, he'll be fine with _anything_.

"Can it get any worst?"

**&**

Morning came quickly and the sun's rays peeked through the curtains of Hermione's room. It was a Saturday and that meant that there were no classes and if there were no classes—

Hermione has no life.

No… not really.

She plopped down heavily on her bed as she closed her eyes. The humid temperature that day was horrid and it annoyed her greatly. Brown locks already stuck to her forehead as she wiped away beads of sweat.

"Why is it so bloody hot all of a sudden?" She asked to no one in particular, irritably.

She forcibly sat herself up and sighed. She pushed herself at the edge of her bed and stood up in a wobbly stance. It was already late in the afternoon and the warm air was still taking over half of the day.

"A quick swim in the lake sounds appealing right now," she muttered lowly to herself as she walked towards her closet. She picked out a conservative tank top and shorts that went up to above her knee. She tied her massive hair up into a ponytail and took her towel from a nearby chair.

She strolled towards the door and shut it behind her as she strutted purposefully down to the lake's icy coldness.

**&**

Draco kept silent throughout the night, contemplating on his problem but was just plain crazy. He'd been thinking till morning and he now has large eye bugs to match his unkempt hair.

Draco's ears perked up as he heard the portrait door shut close. His eyes strayed towards the bathroom that joined his bedroom from Hermione's. Just out from sheer curiosity, he stood up and stalked towards her room.

Why was she giggling last night anyway?

It's impossible to think that Granger could get a _boy_—because seriously, I'm the only man here, Draco thought smugly—to sleep with her. And Granger just doesn't fit the description of sleeping with men.

Because in other words, Granger is just a prude, know-it-all Gryffindor.

He stealthily opened the bathroom door and walked passed it and headed towards Hermione's room. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He then clutched the doorknob in his hand and turned. He pushed the door open and rolled his eyes at himself.

Nobody was there.

He chuckled at his silliness. Of course nobody would be there! What the hell was he thinking? He scanned the room and a particular book caught his eye. He walked towards the bed were it was placed and picked it up.

He opened it and a broad grin spread across his face.

It was Granger's journal—

—With juicy gossips in it.

Draco chuckled aloud and turned the page. There were plenty of things written in it but nothing that caught Draco's interest. He turned to the recent page where she had last written and his eyes narrowed apprehensively.

Granger has been writing about me, I see, Draco thought with a small frown. Let's see what she had been saying about me.

—"_Dear Diary," _it read.

_Ginny told me late this morning that I was falling in love with Malfoy._ (Draco's eyes widened.) _I mean, it's only a crush; nothing more. Falling in love is out of the picture. _(He raised a brow at this.)

_Harry and Ron would get mad at me and I'm sure of that. But if they truly care about me, they would let me be. If ever I actually _loved _Malfoy_—

Here, Draco froze. He couldn't read any further. He closed the journal with a soft thud and plopped it down on the bed. His eyes darkened slightly at what he had just read. No, no, it couldn't be. She couldn't—she just _can't_ be in love with him.

"It's impossible." He muttered out loud. "Granger couldn't be in love with me."

Could she?

He groaned and tousled his hair further. All the heat of the moment was infuriating him. He needed to get some air. Or a wake-up call from this nightmare.

He bustled outside Hermione's room and headed outside the Head's common room. 'A quick swim in the lake might soothe my tense muscles.'

He thought as he stepped outside the Head common room.

**&**

Outside, the idyllic scene of the lake greeted Hermione's stern eyes. The smell of fresh air wafted towards her nose and it soothed her all over quickly. She walked to the edge of the lake and smiled at the surroundings.

Only two were people outside that day; Harry and Ginny sat alone at the bottom of a large oak tree, staring at the lake and all its' glory. They were cute together… however, Ginny fancies Blaise a bit.

What's going to happen to Harry when Ginny ends up with Zabini?

Hermione shook her head and headed down to the watery edge. She took off her shoes, socks, and lifted her skirt up as she dipped her feet to the coolness of the water. She shivered as she felt the temperature rise up to her senses.

She leisurely got used to the coldness and started to strip down to her tank top and shorts. She finally rested half of her body to the water's height and shuddered. She swam towards the middle of the lake and wished that the giant squid wasn't awake yet.

The sun was glaring at the earth below and it stung Hermione's eyes as she stared at it for a short period of time. She splashed along the lake's center and giggled for a long time as she saw Harry snuggled closer to Ginny.

Blaise, coincidentally, got out from the castle and decided to walk down towards the lake. He was going to see Ginny and Harry! Hermione hastily called upon Harry, which he returned with a raised brow.

"Harry! Come here, _now_!" Hermione ordered as she panicked when Blaise neared the place where Harry and Ginny were snuggling under.

Harry hesitantly stood up and whispered to Ginny something Hermione figured saying that he'll be back. Harry staggered to the lake's edge and shouted at Hermione.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry asked, obviously irritated.

"Well… I was just wondering if," Blaise passed by Ginny's place and smiled at her charmingly. "… if you'd like to swim?"

Blaise sat down beside Ginny and started a conversation. Ginny was grinning idiotically and blushing madly. Hermione smiled at her friend and pouted at Harry. He was smiling at her, defeated, and stripped his cloak off.

"Fine, just a quick dip then I'm out," he muttered and threw himself at the lake. He was chuckling when Hermione started to choke on the water he splashed. "Sorry, 'Mione."

Hermione glared at him but giggled nonetheless. "You're such a child, Harry." She rolled her eyes at him fondly.

"And you're such a prude," Harry laughed aloud, splashing her some more.

Hermione groaned and splashed Harry back. He began to choke. She laughed at him and swam towards the very end of the lake where it met the Forbidden Forest. Harry grunted at her and began to swim towards where Ginny sat… alone.

Where had Blaise gone?

Hermione stayed there at the water edge and basked at the coolness of the breeze there. Suddenly, a small prick of foreboding crept towards neck to her toes. Small bubbles started to form at the middle of the lake and Hermione panicked.

The squid—

—it was already awake!

Hermione screamed but Harry and Ginny was too far away. They stood up from their positions and began to race each other… away from Hermione's vision. She started to swim back but the bubbles started to get larger by the second.

She furiously paddled but to no avail. The squid was near. And nobody was going to help Hermione. She sobbed slightly. Why did she have to forget her wand today?

_Why_?

Consequently, she felt something encircle her ankle and pull her down. She screamed, her heart beat faster, she was drowning. As she was pulled down the lake, her fingers stretched, finding something to pull her up but finding none… she fought.

But no chance came.

A white light passed by her eyes and she felt herself being lifted.

A voice shook her out of her reverie…

"Hermione!"

_Malfoy_.

**&**

**End Note: **Yey! I finally updated! Anyway, I'll finish this story first before I finish Slave For You. I think I'll take a bit more time with that fic first.

Anyway, please **REVIEW! **And I'll try to update as soon as I can when I get the chance.


	8. Saved

**A/N: **Finally! An update! Thank you one and all!

**Chapter Eight: Saved**

"Hermione?"

She felt consciousness welcome her and a cough escaped her lips, water flowed out. "M-_Malfoy_?" She asked unsurely. She was made to sit up gently and her head was pressed against a warm, dry chest. "W-what—"

Draco hushed her and shook his head. "What were you thinking?"

She tried to giggle but to no avail, she can only let out a snort. "I thought the giant octopus was sleeping." She murmured like a little child and Draco grinned.

"You thought so?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're a crazy little witch, aren't you?"

Hermione was the one to raise an eyebrow now. "Why _are _you here anyway?" She asked when she noticed that they were the only ones outside.

"I came out for a much needed walk." He put her head down gently on the ground and stood up. "Well, Granger, I do hope you don't go and jump inside the lake _again_ without anybody to help you… because I might not be here when you need it." He turned his back on her, leaving her in a trance, watching him walk away.

&

"Did I just dream of it?" She bit her lip in thought as she wrote furiously in her diary. "Why did I see the concern in his eyes when I saw him? I'm so confused… I've been trying to get over him but all I get is more of him."

She gave out a frustrated sigh and rolled on her bed. "What is happening to me?"

She heard the door to Draco's room open and she silently wished that he would go to her room, fling the door open, go to her and shag her senseless but alas, it was a shame that it would never happen.

She heard the door to the common room close with a soft thud. He was gone.

She sighed and ruffled her hair in frustration. She cursed under her breath and banged her head on the soft, cushioned pillow. She tightly closed her eyes and sighed. 'I wonder where he's going…'

She gave out a lazy yawn and pursed her lips. 'He's probably off somewhere, torturing some first year students…' With a giggle and a last sigh, she drifted off to sleep.

_She twisted and turned on the bed, her hair spread out underneath her like a still waterfall. She groaned and groggily opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and yawned. She had fallen asleep._

_She sat up and stretched, her muscles unclenching and bones crackled in relief. She looked at her surroundings and gasped._

_She wasn't in her bedroom._

_She looked around and spotted a lone green chair. Words were engraved at the upper part of the back front and she squinted to read it. It was a blur. She shook her head and sighed in defeat, her interest waned. _

_She slid to the very end of the bed, the covers going with her. She stood up and walked around the room, basking in the mood of the cold, dreary room. She felt an aura that was similar to a certain Slytherin she knew. His anger, his passion, his hatred…_

_Love wasn't there._

_She frowned and stopped in front of a door, beaded with emeralds that took hold of an image of a dragon. She almost thought that this was the room of the infamous Draco Malfoy but… it was different from their room in the Head Common Room._

_Warmth started to spread through her backside, sending shivers down her cold form. She just noticed how cold she was and how she shivered at the heat that passed through her body. She took a step back from the elegantly-made door and froze._

_A hard, warm body was pressed against her. She tightly closed her eyes and murmured under her breath, "don't hurt me."_

_The person from her back uttered her name, "Granger." The voice was dull and void of emotion. She remembered his voice… it was what made her shiver at night as she listened from her room to his. How his voice sent her spiraling to a high she never thought she could reach._

"_I—"_

_He took her in his arms and held her close. She softly mumbled through the sobs that threatened to spill out. "Malfoy…"_

She sat up from her bed, sweat dripping down her body. Her eyes wide and red as tears fell down her cheeks. She glanced around the room and noticed she was in her own room.

"I fell asleep," she murmured and mechanically drew her hand to her eyes, wiping away her tears. She choked out a shaking gasp as she heard a knock on her door.

"Granger!"

It was him.

He was there, knocking on her door, _looking _for her. This must be some omen, Hermione thought wryly. The love that will never happen.

"Granger!" He called out again, annoyed. "Are you there? Bloody hell, answer me! I've been standing here for Merlin knows how much time I've wasted!"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She dryly retorted back.

"Professor Dumblecoot is looking for you," he sniggered from the other side of the door. "Merlin knows what he wants from _you_."

Then she heard footsteps, starting to fade away to the next room. His door opened and was quickly closed with a loud _thud_. She sighed and ran her fingers through her thick mane. She stood up and tied her hair in a loose ponytail. She put her robe and walked out from her room.

"What does Professor Dumbledore want in this time of night?" She mused and walked out from the Head Common Room, thoughts plaguing her head.

**&**

**End Note: **Sorry for the late update, _again_. I know I've promised a lot of stuff but I just can't help being busy from school work and _other _story ideas. I've lost my inspiration to continue this but I will not _give up_! I love you guys too much so please, reciprocate my feelings and review.


End file.
